


A Good Distraction

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Lingerie, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a request for lingerie! Here we have Courfeyrac firmly distracting Combeferre from his studies - as all good lovers would. Dom!Ferre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Distraction

Courfeyrac, after his ten years of knowing Combeferre, since beginning comprehensive schooling with him, knew the other man very well. He knew what to make Combeferre for breakfast to make him cheery (honeyed toast and one rasher of bacon, unsmoked), he knew what to lay out for him on days he was stressed enough that he could not decide what to wear (plain black slacks,  _cool_  socks with Batman symbols on, a sloganed t-shirt, a white dress shirt and one of his grey sweater vests. This outfit meant the more restrictive clothes could come off as soon as he got to the Musain, and Combeferre would calm down in just his t-shirt while still having looked appropriate the rest of the day.), and most importantly, he knew exactly how to  _distract_  the other man for his own nefarious dealings.

Courfeyrac, for all his honour, knew very well how to play dirty.

 

“ _Doctor_ , I’m having palpitations!” He called in a desperately dramatic voice, and Combeferre did not look up from his work on the desk as Courfeyrac flounced into the room, throwing himself onto the bed. 

"Palpitations? Really?" Combeferre repeated dryly.

"I’ve gone all a-flutter, sir! My cheeks are flushed, I feel a  _fever_!”

"You sound like something from a Victorian pornography." Combeferre said. Courfeyrac spread his legs out on the bed, lying back.

"And what does one  _do_  with Victorian pornography? Take a look, darling.” Combeferre turned, his eyebrows raised as he regarded Courfeyrac over his glasses, and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh." Combeferre said, and he stared at Courfeyrac, his lips quivering. 

“ _Oh_.” Courfeyrac agreed. He’d picked out the chemise and the briefs in a light, sky blue, the stockings on his legs white. He’d almost picked up a naughty nurse hat as well, but he wanted to drive Combeferre to distraction, not locking Courfeyrac out of his room whilst he giggled.

Courfeyrac spread his legs, sliding one of his own hands down from his chest to cup his own crotch, and he let out a soft whimper, canting his hips forwards, arching his back, dropping his head back to bare his neck to Combeferre’s gaze. “Courfeyrac, I’m working.” Combeferre complained, but he was captivated as he stared at Courfeyrac,considering the bulge beneath those silken panties.

Combeferre let out a wanton moan, arching with further with a drawn out moan as he dipped his hand lower, stroking two fingers over his entrance, the fabric cruelly stopping him from pressing his fingers  _in_.

"Work on  _me_.” Courfeyrac demanded, and Combeferre was forwards in an instant, climbing onto the bed and then atop Courfeyrac, straddling the other man’s hips, his hands either side of Courfeyrac’s head.

"Work on you, is that what you want?"

"Mmm,  _please_.” Courfeyrac said, pressing up into Combeferre’s hands as he felt the lacy fabric beneath his fingers, lace and lovely, silken material that was cool and smooth beneath the pads of the digits. He reached a hand between Courfeyrac’s legs, cupping his crotch and stroking over his cock. 

"Are you  _hard_ , Courfeyrac? Are you hard, all from thinking about coming and being so incredibly  _naughty,_ " God, Courfeyrac loved that word, he loved that word from Combeferre’s lips with that particular articulation, and he let out a soft cry. "And coming to distract me from my studies?"

“ _Yeah!_ " Courfeyrac managed to choke out.

"Are you wet?" And dear God, he was: Courfeyrac could feel the slick of precome at his cockhead, staining the fabric, and he nodded, nodded as he mewled out desperate noise. "All for me, cock hard and leaking, laid out wrapped in silk and lace like a pretty  _fucking_  Christmas gift.” 

Courfeyrac whined, because Combeferre  _knew_  what it did to him when he cursed like that, when profane language of the best kind passed those sweet, clinical lips, and Combeferre laughed at him. He pushed the briefs aside, stroking over Courfeyrac’s balls with two deft fingers, and Courfeyrac groaned as he pressed his shoulders back onto the bed, hips thrusting uselessly against the air.

And then, sweet God, sweet merciful God, Combeferre pressed two fingers against the slick of Courfeyrac’s entrance. “Ah, readily prepared, I see.”

"For you, of course." Courfeyrac bit out, but he couldn’t retain his usual charm, not like this, not when Combeferre was thrusting his fingers forwards and into him and Courfeyrac wanted to get  _fucked_. 

The fingers slid into him readily, easily, two and then three, and Courfeyrac ground himself back for more, every roll of his hips a needy, passionate one. “You’re going to orgasm just like this.” Combeferre said, and he leaned, kissing Courfeyrac hard and biting at his lips as the other man cried out for more. “As punishment for being so awful as to pull me away from important work with your  _neediness_ , you’re going to stain those blue briefs white.”

Courfeyrac gasped in a breath as he fucked back needily, greedily, eager and desperate, and Combeferre gave the  _dirtiest_  little chuckle against Courfeyrac’s neck as he nipped and bit at the skin there. “Need it, need it, let me-“

"I  _am_  letting you, Courfeyrac.” Combeferre said, his tone teasing and sing-song as he rocked those three clever digits forwards. 

"No, touch my- touch my-"

"I don’t think I  _want_  to touch your cock, Courfeyrac. I don’t think you deserve it.” And Combeferre’s free hand went down to stroke over his legs, stroke over the fabric encasing them, and Courfeyrac’s whimper was hoarse. 

“ _Please_.” He begged, and Combeferre let out a sigh. 

"Oh, if I must." He said, and then he pressed the heel of that cruel hand to the bulge of Courfeyrac’s cock, his three fingers fucking deep inside the other man. Courfeyrac came with an almost-scream of noise, stiffening before he went limp under Combeferre’s weight.

"You’re buying me new lingerie." Courfeyrac mumbled in a languid fashion as he recovered, and the medical student laughed.

"I will do so gladly."


End file.
